Alliance with a Snake
by Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen
Summary: Hermione and Harry have to make an unlikely alliance to make way during the war. This is my first fic in 3 years. The rating may eventually change.
1. Chapter 1

Alliance with a Snake

By Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen

AN- It has been a long time since I've posted a story. It's been a very long year for me and I thought I owed it to the people who like my stories something new. I hope you all enjoy this fic. Also keep in mind I'm rather rusty and I haven't written this particular ship in a very long time.

Hermione sighed as she kept reading the enormous tome she was reading. For maybe the first time in her life she found reading tedious. She knew she wouldn't find what she was looking for. She didn't know if books would come through for her this time. She was at a loss. Harry and Ron were playing chess trying to act normal, as if they didn't have the world resting on their shoulders. They all knew this would be the last time they'd be experiencing Hogwarts the way they remembered because after the end of the school year, which was only one week away, things changed forever.

They were all scared. They were still children of course and now they were dealing with something bigger then them. Something that would change their entire world and all the people in it. The loss of Professor Dumbledore only solidified the fact that they would have to more or less do it alone. Hermione was trying to learn all she could about the task ahead and to plan how things should go so they wouldn't be caught off guard. But there of course was no sure way of knowing how things would go.

The reality of war was taxing on everyone. The tension was high around the entire school. Teachers were terrified of the safety of the students since the school was no longer safe. Since the betrayal of Snape and Malfoy and their escape things have been more real for everyone. It was finally coming to a head.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that they had to continue the horcrux hunt. Dumbledore hadn't left them many clues. They were unsure how to start and where to look…let alone destroy the horcruxes. They tried to find the answers in books, yes even Ron and Harry made attempts to read up on the subject, but no books led them to any answers. They were growing so frustrated. They didn't have much time to make a plan. They only had until after Bill's wedding to get everything into gear. That gave them a month and a half to get their affairs in order.

Hermione sighed again. She couldn't stand thinking about it. She decided she would take a walk.

"I'm going to go for a walk around the lake." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Are you ok 'Mione?" Harry asked touching his friend's hand/

"Yes, thank you Harry. I'm just fed up with finding nothing in these books. I just need to refresh myself." Hermione said smiling at her best friend.

"You need any company?" Ron asked, his ears glowing red.

"No thank you Ron, I'll be fine." Hermione said smiling faintly for his benefit.

"Ok see you at dinner then." Ron said turning back to Harry.

Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look as she turned to leave. She shook her head after she had climbed out of the portrait hole. As if things weren't bad enough Ron's crush on her was pulling her down even more. She liked him of course, he was one of her best friends. But she didn't like him like that. Everyone thought they were meant for each other. It was such a stereotype that the two sidekicks would get together and live happily ever after. Well that's just not what she wanted. In fact she didn't want to even think about any of that until after the blasted war ended.

She quickly made her way out of the courtyard and out onto the grounds. The giant squid was not to be seen, for he had not come up since Dumbledore's funeral. Everyone imagined that the squid was mourning Dumbledore just as much as everyone else. She made her way to the white tomb that held Dumbledore's remains. Fawkes perched on top of the tomb itself crying for his companion. Hermione felt pity for the phoenix but knew he would be ok.

She sat at the base of the tomb and thought of what was to come. She looked at where the forbidden forest began and thought of Grawp out there. She missed the giant. Things were too dangerous to go and see him in the forest. However instead of seeing the quiet dark trees she saw a dark figure dash behind a tree. It rose her curiosity. She knew no deatheater would be brave enough to show up at Hogwarts so close to the death of Albus Dumbledore. She quickly got up and chased after the figure.

She quickly ran deep into the forest. She could hear the flap of a cloak just up ahead. She took out her wand and aimed it at the figure, silently performing the pertrificus totalis spell. The figure's arms and legs snapped to the sides of it's body and fell face first to the ground. She walked to the figure and flipped it over. She gasped at the person's face. For the person staring back at her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

His eyes darted around in alarm. Hermione was now even more curious. Why would he show up back at the scene of the crime. She also knew that he was not the one who actually killed Dumbledore. She conjured some ropes to secure him before she released him from the body bind.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what has been going on? Or what you've done?!" Hermione growled out, her anger shocking her.

"Granger listen to me carefully. I will explain everything. Just promise me you won't interrupt me." Malfoy said slowly knowing she had him at the business end of her wand.

"Please do explain. I know you didn't kill Dumbledore but obviously you were supposed to." Hermione stated rather calmly.

Malfoy took a deep shakey breath, "It all started after Sirius Black's death. My father and mother were terrified of what would come of our family. My father knew what would happen if he tried to sincerely leave Voldemort's ranks. He clearly remembered the death of Regulus Black. He knew of no one to go to. He didn't think the Order of the Phoenix would be of any help to him because of his past. He had to keep playing his role. He had to try to keep our family safe. Then Voldemort gave me that task to kill Dumbledore and to find a way to get the deatheaters into the school. My mother was terrified for me. She and aunt Bellatrix, who is a crazy bint by the way, then went to Snape who was being watched by that Pettigrew tosser. And then my mother pled my case to my dear old god-father. She made him do an unbreakable vow."

Draco drew a deep breath and watched how Hermione was taking everything in. She looked rather faint at all the information provided her. She knew something was about to change.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"What we, miss Granger, want you to do is to help us. You are the brightest witch of our age. Probably the brightest since Rowena Ravenclaw herself. We need to form an alliance with Potter. And it needs to be secret. We need you to help plan and orchestrate everything. It is vital that it is kept extremely quiet." Snape finished softly.

"I understand professor. I will help talk to Harry. Once I show him everything and get him used to the information, I will be in touch with you. I'm guessing I should owl you?" Hermione asked.

"That would be adequate Miss Granger. And an owl would be fine. Thank you for helping us. As you said we'll be in touch. Come Draco lets go." Severus then beckoned Draco to follow him to leave.

"Bye Granger I'll be seeing you." Draco smirked and turned to leave.

"Bye ferret. This doesn't mean we are friends." Hermione said flushing.

"On the contrary Granger, things are just getting interesting." Draco left Hermione there.

Hermione made her way out of the forest and thought about everything. It was difficult to comprehend. She knew she was getting in to something that would change the entire outcome of the war. Now she only hoped that Harry would handle the news well.

A/N This is just the first chapter. If I get a lot of feedback then I will write out the next chapter and keep it going. Just let me know if you like it


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is the second chapter finally! I'm a busy girl so it takes me awhile to churn out a chapter, however it shouldn't take me as long to get out chapter 3. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this story so just bear with me. I've outlined a couple good plot ideas! I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to get even more feedback and don't hold back anything. Also if you have any sort of requests I'd be willing to try and work them in. Now, I'm done babbling!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are not mine, but obviously I use them as my fun puppets!

Alliance with a Snake

Chapter 2.

By Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen

Hermione and Harry were sitting out by the lake. Neither one spoke. Hermione was tensely awaiting any sort of reaction from Harry. And Harry, well he looked comatose. Obviously it was a lot to handle seeing as how everything he thought he knew had changed dramatically. Hermione wasn't sure if he was going to blow up at her and call her a traitor or simply die of shock.

"Well, this was certainly unexpected." Harry whispered.

"I know Harry, I wasn't expecting it either. I think this is major though. This whole alliance could make or break this war. Snape and Malfoy could be so beneficial with information. We still have to be careful. But we'd have more to go on than a blind hunt for the horcruxes." Hermione explained.

"I realize that. It's just a lot to take in. I never thought that any of this could be possible. But I think you're right. Ron can't know, he'll blow it all. I love him, as a friend of course, and I respect him but he has too short a temper. We have to plan. This doesn't mean I like either Snape or Malfoy." Harry concluded.

"I am ok with that and I'm just glad that you are taking this seriously." Hermione said with a small smile.

Hermione and Harry soon made their way back to the castle for dinner. Hermione couldn't help thinking about Malfoy. She wondered how this would all play out. She couldn't help admiring his bravery through everything. Malfoy was practically willing to give up everything to stand up for something he had been brought up to believe was wrong. How hard it must be for Malfoy to try to get over prejudices and try to make things right no matter how slowly. An effort was an effort, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought.

--Draco's Point of View--

"Sev, I'm not sure this is going to work." Draco said.

"I hate when you call me that you insolent brat." Snape sneered.

"Oh I'm sorry, Sevvy poo, I just mean to say we put our lives in the hands of people we've done nothing but mistreat since we've known them. I'm terrified that I'm going to get blown to bits by Potter not to mention what Granger would do to me." Malfoy explained.

"If you call me that name again I'll avada you myself, is that clear? Firstly I think Miss Granger is going to help us because she isn't stupid. She knows how much we will be able to aid in Voldemort's eventual defeat. Why do you think I chose her to lure to the woods? She is the brightest witch of any age, she knows that we are being serious. Potter on the other hand is more impetuous. But that is also why we sent Miss Granger to help." Snape finished haughtily.

"I know that. I too am not stupid. Severus, I am scared. Not just of the position we are in but because of Granger. You know how I feel. How bad I've always fought it. Now what am I going to do?" Draco implored.

"Stop fighting and just prove yourself. Try not to make yourself seem like the bloody fool you are for loving someone so out of your league." Snape suggested.

"Oh yes, that's the positive reply to give your god-son. Shouldn't you be more encouraging?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Snape just glared at Draco, "Oh do shut up we have to keep working on this research so shut up and keep reading."

--Harry POV--

Harry sat in the common room pretending to read the book in front of him while Ginny kept trying to find ways to touch him. He was growing exasperated with Ginny. She seemed to love using his fame. He also didn't love her. He cared about her of course but it was more sisterly affection at this point. Everything that had been happening seriously put things into perspective. His 6th year was almost over. The biggest fight for his life was fast approaching and he had so much danger in front of him that he felt that he couldn't drag Ginny into that especially if he didn't feel that he would be worth the effort since he didn't love her.

"Harry, what are you thinking about? You look unhappy. Do you need a massage?" Ginny asked while batting her eye lashes.

"No, Ginny I'm fine. I'm not sure if you've noticed that things aren't so great these days. I'm sorry if it bothers me since it all dumps down to how well I fare in this war." Harry growled bitterly.

"Whoa, I'm sorry I woke the dark beast. I wasn't trying to have a huge conversation or provoke you." Ginny muttered quickly backing off a bit.

"Look I know you aren't trying to make me angry. But I have a lot on my mind. And I have to tell you something." Harry said seriously.

"Ok Harry, you can tell me anything." Ginny said with a bright smile.

"I like you Ginny, I care about you like I would a sister. You and your family have done so much for me. And I don't want to repay all of you by dragging you into this and getting you killed. I'm not in love with you Ginny and I think you need to find someone who is safer for you. I'm really sorry." Harry said sadly as he got up to leave not giving her a chance to speak.

--Ginny's POV--

Ginny sat there in bewildered silence. She had not seen that coming. She was feeling that overwhelming anger seeping through her veins. She saw Harry walk over to Hermione and say something. No doubt telling her about how he dumped her. Now here he was hugging Hermione in the middle of the common room right after dumping her!

'Oh she will pay dearly for stealing my boyfriend!' Ginny thought scathingly.

A/N This is the end of chapter 2. I'm slowly building up my story. I'm trying out multiple perspectives this time. Please tell me what you think!

Love,

Flair Verona the Slytherin Queen


End file.
